This invention relates to artificial hair covered objects for application on the human physiognomy. It further relates to such objects for use as eyebrows.
Artificial decoration and alteration of human appearance has long been known and practised. Initial modifications were those of inserts, however painful, or of color. Color decoration has been long and extensively practised.
Artificial objects, such as eyebrows, of flexible material, hair, coloring, and adhesive have been known.
The object of this invention is an accessory for modifying human appearance, whether for vanity, health or disguise. A further object is to provide an accessory susceptible to ready modification by the user.
Yet another object is a low cost manufacturing method for such accessories.
An additional object is a product easy to use because it is part of an easy to dispense package.
The essence of this invention is a kit of artificial hair covered objects for application to the human physiognomy. A card permitting the creation of several items of various sizes and shapes permits interesting adventures in self decoration. Prepunched shapes are also provided. Coloring is uniform or varied, as desired.